Allergenic substances contained in house dust, usually, comprise plant proteins such as cedar pollens and the like, as well as animal proteins such as mite, its excrements, molds, etc. The allergenic substances are present being adhered to the carpets, curtains, bedclothes, etc. in the houses and offices or being suspended in the air in the rooms.
The allergenic substances are, usually, removed by physical means such as using a vacuum cleaner or an air cleaner. Even with these methods, however, it is difficult to completely remove minute substances.
It can be proposed to use a substance that is capable of immunologically inactivating allergenic substances. For example, there have been proposed an allergen-neutralizing composition containing an effective amount of a substance capable of reducing or cleaving disulfide bond of allergenic proteins, such as thioglycolic acid, 2-mercaptoethanol or polyphenol compound, and a solvent (patent document 1), and an allergen-inactivating agent containing a highly allergenic metal component comprising silver and/or zinc (patent document 2). There has, further, been proposed a microprotein-inactivating material comprising an inorganic porous crystal/hydrophilic high molecular composite material containing, in the hydrophilic high molecules, inorganic porous crystals carrying antibacterial metal ions (patent document 3).    Patent document 1: JP-A-2004-210741    Patent document 2: JP-A-2006-241431    Patent document 3: JP-A-2006-291031